About Time Too
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] Grissom and Sara team up for a crime scene by the pool. Grissom trips on some water and falls into the covered pool.


Title: About time too  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Category: Angst Rating: PG-13 Summary: Grissom and Sara team up for a crime scene by the pool. Grissom trips on some water and falls into the covered pool. Spoilers: LTSB Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
*  
  
"You know, I've not been to a crime scene with a pool since that case with those college kids." Sara mused pulling on her skullcap to protect her from the chill outside. Grissom glanced at her as he pulled up to the house and turned the engine off. He opened his mouth to say something, but when she turned to him he said nothing and climbed out.  
  
The officer checks their ID's and lets them pass. Grissom looks the place over from the patio doors and Sara stands by the pool. He watches as she bends down to pick up her camera and quickly looks away when he discovers himself looking where he shouldn't. His eyes wondered the scene as he processed the body on the sun seat and while Sara photographed the partial prints and cast them, Grissom looked around the pool. He didn't see the stream of pool water that was leaking through the bricks by the pool edge and before he took another step he slipped, but managed to get his balance. "Whew." He smirked and just as he tried to step out of the water he slipped. "SARA!" She looked up and saw him fall into the pool.  
  
"GRISSOM!" She shouted. She left the footprints and ran towards him. Sara frantically pulled at the tarpaulin to get him free and when she did, she sees he's not breathing. She manages to pull him out of the water with strength she didn't know she had. "Grissom." She lay him on his back and tilted his head back gently to open his airway and as she pinched his nose, breathed two breathes into his mouth. She quickly performed compressions and after the second breath, he spluttered water and she turned him onto his side. "Griss."  
  
"Ugh." He groaned.  
  
She moved to behind him and removed her coat to cover him. "I'm going to get an ambulance."  
  
Just as she went to stand, he grabbed her arm. "No."  
  
"Grissom!" She said sternly.  
  
"NO!" He laid his head on the hard paving stones and coughed.  
  
Sara lifted his head and rests it on her knees as she brushed back his soaking wet hair. "You are so stubborn." She chastised him.  
  
Grissom coughed again and after a few minutes to get his strength back, he pushed himself up. "Let's finish up and." He paused to clear his throat and cough. "And get back to the lab."  
  
Sara didn't say anything and did as he said. She collected the evidence and packed the car up. David came for the body just as Sara pulled out of the driveway and noticed Grissom's wet form beside her. He waved them off and went to collect the body.  
  
*  
  
It was the middle of shift and there were no more cases. Sara still worked on the pool case, while Grissom showered and changed. He'd said he would find her later to help process. Sara was leaning on her elbow with her chin in her hand as she sifted through the photo's and other bits of evidence.  
  
"Why was Grissom soaking wet?" Catherine asked from the doorway. Getting no answer she moved closer to the door.  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows and continued to look through the mess on the table. "I tried to drown him." She shrugged. "Someone had to."  
  
Catherine nodded and leaned against the table. "He should have gone to the hospital." Sara gave her a piercing glare and Catherine held up her hands in a sorry gesture. "Obviously he said no, I got that." She watched as Sara picked up a small evidence bag and dropped it into a pile to her left. "Has he spoken to you since?"  
  
"'I'll change and meet you later to help process.'" She quoted quietly. She collected the evidence and placed it in a large brown bag. She put the photos in an evidence bag and also placed them in the bag. "I'm going for a break. You want something?"  
  
"No thanks." She watched as the young CSI left the room quietly and headed towards the exit.  
  
*  
  
Two minutes later Grissom walked around the corner of the break room and looked around. "Anyone seen Sara? She's supposed to be working on the pool case in the layout room."  
  
Nick and Warrick shook their heads and Grissom's eyes fell on Catherine. "She's on break." Grissom opened his mouth, but Catherine spoke up. "How you feeling Grissom?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Catherine raised an angry eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe since you had an accident at a crime scene. I thought you would have gone home."  
  
Nick and Warrick looked up and eyed Catherine then Grissom. Grissom shook his head. "No accident Catherine. Where did you get that idea?" He adjusted his glasses nervously at her pointed glare. "I'm going to my office. Send Sara to see me when she gets back." He walked away, leaving Catherine to burn a hole in his back. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
*  
  
20 minutes later, Sara walked down the hallway of the lab and straight past Grissom's office without a look. She sat down at the layout table and drank her Starbucks coffee. She pulled out the lab report that Greg had finished and placed in the evidence bag. She started reading when she heard the door open. She looked up and looked back down. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Grissom sat down next to her and leaned his elbows on the table. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sara sighed and turned a page of the report. "For what Grissom?"  
  
"For being an idiot. I shouldn't have been so cold." He glanced at her and noticed she wasn't exactly listening. He turned on his stool to face her and gently removed the report from her hands. "Thank you for saving my life." Sara shrugged and picked up her coffee. Grissom noticed her hands shaking and as she put her coffee down, he reached out and took both in his. "Why are you shaking?"  
  
"I'm not." She lied and looked at him. His blue eyes questioned her to try again. She shrugged. "You scared me."  
  
Grissom gasped and pulled her towards him. "I'm so sorry Sara." He held her body to his and then noticed the rest of her shaking. "Sara it's ok." He rubbed her back softly.  
  
"I know, it was just a shock that's all." Grissom heard tears in her voice and pulled back. She wiped her face and shook her head. "How are you feeling? Do you feel sick?" She asked hesitantly as she raised one shaky hand to his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine." He said quietly. His eyes closed as she brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. He leaned forward slightly and she felt his hands on her knees. She felt his jagged breathing on her face as she slowly pulled his glasses from him. Grissom's eyes fluttered open to see her pull the glasses completely off, fold them and push them into his shirt pocket. His blue eyes never left hers as they both leaned into each other and their eyes closed as their lips brushed lightly.  
  
Catherine walked by the layout room and saw the door closed. She walked a bit further and smiled at what she saw. About time too. she grinned and continued towards the DNA lab.  
  
THE END  
  
(So cute.) 


End file.
